Billy
Early Life Billy was born on the outskirts of Alfenheim to a well known family. His family, while not rich, were decently successful wine makers. Billy lived a happy childhood and enjoyed playing outside in the woods between the house and Alfenheim. When Billy was around the age of 5 however; his father, James McCoy, attempted to murder him and his mother as the father claimed that Jessie was seeing other men behind his back. This brought concerns as to who the father of Billy is. Billy ended up hiding from his father in the woods as it was a place he knew best. By the time a guard was able to find Billy and arrest James, Billy had managed to survive for 3 days be himself. He was promptly taken to the Alfenheim City guard while they searched for a distant relative of his. They appeared to be unable to. He was going to be taken in to the nearest orphanage until a blacksmith named John Eaglefort agreed to help raise him when he can. Along with Susan Jeffburg, Craig Menaciso and several other people who were friends with his parents helped raise Billy to the age of adult hood. When he was 18 he joined the Alfenheim City guard as a job and used any remaining funds from his parents winery as a way to pay back the numerous people who helped him. Alfenheim guard Billy started working the Alfenheim guard working the gates. It was a quiet position and typically the one that's given to Rookies. Through training, patience, and determination he eventually made his way to Second investigator. It was during His time as a Second investigator that he Encountered a young Ephraim. Billy saw some of Him in the child and thought it was his duty to return the favor that Alfenheim gave to him so many years ago. Ephraim & Billy Billy raised Ephraim up to the age of 18. At this time Billy was married but was having difficulties having a child with his wife. He figured that this would be a good practice to see if they can handle another person in the house. Ephraim was a quiet child, always helped with chores when they needed to be done. After Ephraim turned 18 he joined the Guard at Billy's Suggestion. As Billy was Lead investigator at the time he was able to pull some strings to get Ephraim as his second in command. Billy and Ephraim formed a good team; Billy would be a goofball that would disarm people into thinking he has no idea what hes doing and Ephraim will drill down on any slip ups. Their biggest case was a drug called Void, Which aside from being addicting and cheap caused a random magical spell to occur when taken. Due to this Epidemic an unofficial ruling was made that no guards shall have any magical abilities as this could be a symptom of void use. Billy and Ephraim found warehouses where it was stored, but never found who the supplier was. Until... One Bad Day One day while investigating Void shipments he received a note from a person named E that threatened His wife and newborn child. Billy called Ephraim over to look at the note and Ephraim who was now a retired city guard advised to stop his investigation and he will find the head of the Void. Billy Refused to stop his investigation. Ephriam urged Billy to move his family, but Billy did not want to seem scared or worried about this then nameless threat. Ephraim then left him to get ready for a raid on a warehouse by the docks. When Billy Returned His wife and Child was murdered along with a note from Ephraim that seemed to implicate Ephraim in the Crime. Billy was put on leave for a few months as he was not deemed fit to continue. When Billy returned he took a more hands off role. He assigned Shifts and settled disputes between Guards, but he still yearned for action Wahda Guild Involvement After a few years of Desk duty, Billy started to get a little antsy and wanted to return to full time guard duty. He was Approached with an opportunity. A bunch of orcs have been causing some issues and they need someone, who knows the land decently well. Billy agreed to help them track down and bring the orcs to justice. Billy was unable to bring in the orcs peacefully, but he did assist in stopping the orcs. After a few days on the road he decided he had to go back to Alfenheim as he hasn't really traveled much. After talking To Alfomal he officially joined the guild a few months later. Relationships Ephraim: Probably Billy’s biggest regret is what Ephraim did. Billy would like to get his hands on Ephraim and get some answers. He does not hate Ephraim, but Ephraim is probably the person whose gotten the closest to Billy hating them. Tarthurac: Billy has grown to trust Tarthurac. At first Tarthurac was just shy of being a monster deserving of being slain by Billy, but something changed with Tarthurac. Maybe Alfemol had a talk with him, but regardless of what happened Tarthurac has been less bloodthirsty and more of a refined leader for Whada guild. Billy thinks that the guild needs a leader and despite his Experience with the town guard he really would not like any commanding roles. Blazej: Blazej is a lot like the coffee they make. They are an acquired taste. At first Blazej was too much for Billy to handle. After all,Necromancy is a crime and this childlike person seems obsessed with it, but after Blazej showed a moment of Sincerity for Billy helping them fight a swampy spider thingy he started to warm up to them. Their necromancer seems limited to enemy forces, which is a fair substitution. Blazej Also spent several hours of their time and a hefty sum of gold to defend Alfenhime from Githyanki. Billy Thinks that Blazej needs some fine tuning, but can be a tremendous asset to Alfenhime when the time comes. Helena: Helena reminds Billy of his wife. She was always so nonchalant about everything. The world could be ending and Laruen would joke around and enjoy life. He admired that about her. Billy sometimes worries about what will happen to Helena, but she can handle herself. Sabah: Billy owes Sabah. Billy also regrets the way we treat our criminals in Alfenhime. Maybe a more open approach and assistance to those in need of help would be necessary. Nyanta: Billy sees a lot of himself in Nyanta. He worries that Nyanta worries too much about protecting Lazuli and needs to focus on Bonding with her. He knows most of all to make those moments last, because Tomorrow is never promised. Lazuli: Billy will do everything in his power to protect Lazuli. He knows what it’s like to lose a child and he won’t let it happen again Artemis: Billy Respects and is a little bit jealous of Artemis..She has an astounding intelligence, and knows magic very well. If Billy was younger he might join her school to learn from Her. Trivia Billy's last name comes from the Infamous Hatfield and McCoy feud. Billy isn't short for anything. his full first name is Billy Billy has a deer named Billy, that is frequently confused for other animals. Billy was thinking this was a joke originally, but now is becoming increasing concerned about the guilds lack of identification of animals. Billy sometimes works as a pit fighter under the nickname, "Wonderboy" Billy McCoy. Despite living on Flouna, Billy has never seen any sort of dinosaur. Billy Once Attempted to Obtain ballista for guards to use in case Tarthurac went rogue. Alfomal denied this request Billy has a petition to force people in town to use torches when walking around at night to make it easier for people to identify criminals/ Guards to investigate suspicious people under probable cause. Due to the eminent threat of Githyanki this issue has been postponed. Billy cant learn magic in anyway. The closest thing to magic Billy can do is create a healing mud. The secret ingredient in his mud is Peppers which act as a healing agent of sorts. Billy technically promised his corpse to Blazej after his death, but is hoping Blazej will not remember this. Billy has difficulty reading and writing as he was raised by illiterate people growing up. He can read and write because he became a guard, just not very well. Billy does not drink alcohol Billy was based on Folk Singer Pete Seeger and Zach's Grandpa. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters